Question: Expand.
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} ( x{-2})(x-1)&= x(x-1){-2}(x-1) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \phantom{( x{-2})(x-1)}&=x^2-x-2x+2 \\\\ &=x^2-3x+2 \end{aligned}$